Forgiveness?
by Jessica-Juliana-Senpai
Summary: Sequel to 'Temptation' It's been a month since the incident, Angelica has finally snapped and realized she still couldn't forgive Chuckie. Stressed out she decided to spend a week at Susie's and clear her mind of Chuckie. She needs to focus on one thing and one thing only her unborn child. However, at the end of this small vacation can she find it in her heart to forgive Chuckie?
1. 1

**Forgiveness?**

 **Sequel To 'Temptation'**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

Angelica was still on the fence about forgiving Chuckie even though it has been a month since the incident. She just couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him, it just didn't feel right to her. She was start to become paranoid, she couldn't stop thinking about if Chuckie was still seeing this girl and she never felt like this before. She never felt like she wasn't good enough before, it just wasn't in her nature. However Chuckie makes her think stupid things and he had just changed her completely and it just wasn't fair. She had this line from everyone 'Once a cheater, always a cheater'. It just made her blood run cold and she couldn't trust him anymore.

She started looking through his phone and emails, she just couldn't leave him. It was hard to leave than to forgive him for his mistakes. Couples were suppose to work things out and fight to be together, but she barely speaks two words to him. She just felt broken and it was bad for her health after finding out she was pregnant a month and two weeks ago. She was now a month and two weeks pregnant which was basically six weeks. She just didn't want to feel like she was staying just because of the baby in her stomach.

She leaned back in the computer chair near Chuckie's computer, she just finished going through all his emails and found nothing. She wanted to trust Chuckie she really did, but it was hard. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. Could Chuckie tell she wasn't trusting of him like she use to be? It was all his fault her should feel bad, about this about everything. The two have been avoiding each other and only speaking about the baby, it was like the two weren't even in a relationship anymore. Was it really worth it? She didn't have to stay with Chuckie.

Angelica thought about leaving so many times, she thought about packing her bag and going to stay with Susie fall a few days. However she couldn't manage going pass their bedroom with the suitcases, she just couldn't leave. It wasn't healthy for her to be torn between staying and leaving, but Chuckie wasn't showing her anything. He would come home, kiss her, eat, sleep, then go to work the next day. He really wasn't making much of an effort to make her trust him anymore. It was just driving her insane slowly.

"Why are you doing this to me Finster?" Angelica mumbled covering her face with her arm. She felt weak, unless even and this is something she never felt in her entire life. She was a strong hearted girl who can take anything that was coming to her, she was a warrior for crying out loud. It had to be the pregnancy that was making her overly emotional, she is surprised she didn't break down in front of him. She hated to show any type of weakness but it was all coming out.

Suddenly the phone beside Chuckie's desk started ringing snapping her out of her own thoughts. Even her thoughts were jumbled and all over the place,stupid pregnancy. She reached over and grabbed the phone placing it to her ear, she just wanted to lay in bed all day eating her favorite ice cream which so happened to be cookie dough. She was planning on watching-

"Hello? Chuckie?" A female voice came through the phone. It didn't sound familiar to her, who could this be calling her boyfriend's work phone. "I wanted to talk about last night..-"

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is this?" Angelica's voice came out as an anger shouted. Who the fuck was this lady calling her boyfriend wanting to talk about last night. What happened last night? Angelica could never longer control her anger and just let it all out. "I don't know who the fuck you are calling about my boyfriend! That's right Chuckie Finster is my fucking man and I'll be damned if a slut like you tries to steal him from me...forget all about last night because he won't be seeing anyone, anymore after I cut off his p****. Don't you dare fucking call this number or any of his numbers again!" She slammed the phone down and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

This was the last straw for her, how long has he been giving girls number? He clearly didn't love her as much as he claimed he did because he would have girls calling his work phone. She knew the voice of all his female workers, so she knew she wasn't one of them. This call had finally give her enough courage to pack her bags and leave out the house with a note on the kitchen counter. She thought moving in with him would help out their relationship, but if obviously didn't help anything. She need more time to think, how could she even come close to forgiving him after this bullshit.

Angelica is far from done with this, how could she trust him? Maybe she should her let the girl talk, she could have been mad for no good reason. But she couldn't control the rage she had boiling up in her system. She had to tell off the next person she was going to talk to and that next person so happened to be that girl. She threw her bag in the trunk of her car and slammed it shut getting into the front seat. She banged the wheel a few times crying out in frustration. Chuckie had broken her, she was no longer that strong girl from back then. She was just a small weak girl and she just needed some comfort from her soul sister Susie.

She just needed to spend some girl time with Susie. It was probably for the best, it would help her clear her mind and worry less about the whole Chuckie thing. She just needed a relaxing week without Chuckie, and without thinking of ways to fix her broken relationship. Whatever she chooses at the end of the week, she just known she wasn't going to regret it. She started her car and drove off down the street towards Susie's house. Susie lived miles away from the city,having a house on the beach. It was a perfect get away from all her trouble. Plus Susie was a doctor and she could have regular check ups from her to make sure her baby was health.

Angelica realized that she needed to focus on her baby, she needed to stop thinking negative things and stop stressing out because it wasn't healthy for the baby. She didn't want to have a miscarriage, that'll bring her deeper into her depressed mold. She had to stay positive, she had to stop stressing for the baby. She couldn't think for herself anymore, she had to think for the baby. In all honesty Angelica wanted a baby girl,just so she can be her little princess and because she always wanted to name her daughter Angela, it was close to her name.

* * *

Angelica pulled up to Susie's house with a bright smile, it had been awhile since she had last seen her best friend (or Soul Sister). The last time she talked to her, she was crying on her shoulder about Chuckie. This time was different, she wasn't going to mention Chuckie once this was a vacation away from. She didn't even want to think about him at all, the whole she is here. She looked over to her right noticing Susie's car was parked in the driveway, however Harold's car was gone.

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door waiting for an answer, a small boy around the age of five answered the door and looked about at her with his big jade green eyes. He was the spitting image of Susie and Harold it was ridiculous. "Henry!" She shout dropping her bags and holding out her arms to him. Henry was like her nephew, he'll probably be her only one because she didn't have any siblings to have nieces or nephews.

"Auntie Angie!~" Henry shouted with a giggling jumping into her arms. He missed her a lot and hadn't seen her since the last time she was here. They really didn't get to hang out since his mother and aunt were having 'adult time'. He didn't like to see his auntie crying like that,it broke his heart. "How long are you staying this time?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Angelica carried him into the house and closed the door behind him, "hopefully for the whole week, we can finally go swimming like I promised." Henry's face lit up at this comment and his eyes filled excitement, he was happy she didn't forget her promise. She kissed his cheek and placed on the flood, "where is your mom?"

"She is in the kitchen," Henry said jumping up and down before running into the kitchen with Angelica following close behind him. He runs over towards his table and grabbed his coloring book showing his aunt the page he colored, "look auntie Angie, I learned how to color inside the lines."

Susie chuckled at her son and placed a hand gently in his curly soft dark brown hair, "I'm sure auntie Angie is very proud of you, how about you clean up your mess huh?" She watched as her son walked over towards his table and started packing the crayons back in the box. He even put them but in their original spots.

Angelica watched Henry with soft eyes before looking over towards Susie with a smirk, "I still can't believe Harold's sperm made that adorable child." She chuckles softly and walked over towards the refrigerator getting herself a bottle of orange juice. She closed the refrigerator and looked over towards Susie, "how are things going?"

Susie smiled softly at Angelica and crossed her arms over her chest, "everything is going great, instead of getting a divorce we decided to work this out with a relationship therapist... It is actually working and I can see progress in our relationship, we just want what's best for Henry." She waited to ask about Chuckie,but she didn't to skip over that subject, "how is the baby doing?"

Angelica sipped her orange juice before looking down at her stomach, she was really having a baby. This was just the craziest thing in the world, she had never liked children before. The first child she has ever connected with was Henry, and it was amazing. Honestly, Henry was the reason she wanted a child. "My last checkup was a week ago and they said my baby was completely healthy, they said I should cut down on fast food and snacks...however I just can't let go of my cookies..." Her cookies were one this she'll never stop eating.

Susie laughed at her cookie comment, it was funny that still to this day Angelica was in love with cookies. She grabbed her cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, "oh Angelica, I'm glad to hear the baby is doing fine and that he or she is completely healthy." She felt a small tug on her pants and looked down at her soon. "Are you finished cleaning up?" She asked him and he slowly nodded his head.

Henry looked up at his mother with a huge grin, he was such a mama's boy it was adorable. He barely went to his father or asked him everything and when his mother wasn't around he would cry for her. Hopefully he would grow out of it when he gets older, "can I have some gapes?"

Susie looked down at her son studying his face carefully, she just noticed something...his eyebrows were thick, not too thick that they would be brushes but thick enough. And his skin color was lighter than hers about two shades lighter. He looked more like Harold, to be honest. She reached down and runs her fingers through his hair, "sure sweetheart."

Angelica watched how Susie acted around her son, she was so gentle and caring. It was so sweet or kind of made her sick. Was she going to be that type of mother? Or would she turn out just like her mother. Barely paying attention to her own child and husband, she wasn't surprised when her parents divorced three days after her sixteenth birthday. Everyone had seen it coming, her mother had only cared about her job and nothing else.

She didn't want to be like her mother, she wanted to be just like Susie even though it killed her to admit it. She wanted to be caring towards her son or daughter, she wanted them to grow up better than her. She want the best for her child. She just didn't want to ended up like her mother. She didn't want to become like her mother. For the first time in her life, she would admit...she wanted to be like Susie.

* * *

 **Note:** You I know! Jessica this was suppose to be post in February! I'm sorry guy I kind of got distracted with Bodyguard: Volume I. I have decided to postpone this until now. For the people that have been waiting for this her is it, if you want more...let me know in reviews. This story will mostly be in Angelica's point of view while she deals with a few things. We will have a few glimpse in how Chuckie is dealing with this. Until next time, please have a good night or day? Tehehe... (:


	2. 2

**Forgiveness?**

 **Sequel To 'Temptation'**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

Angelica had woken up to the empty space on the other side of the bed. It wasn't something she was use to. She loved to wake up to the comfort of someone's arms wrapped protectively around herself. It has only be one day and she was feeling a little depressed, however her stress was definitely going away. She knew it was a good idea to stay with Susie. Though she was disappointed that Chuckie hadn't made an effort to contact her. Didn't he want her to return him? It wasn't like she was going to go running back, but it would show her how much he cared and how much he missed her.

She rolled out of bed and yawned stretching her arms over her head, her shirt lifting up a bit. Even though she didn't woke up with arms around her this was the best sleep she had in months. She had actually gotten eight hours of sleep and she was refreshed and ready to start her day.

She walked over towards her temporary bathroom for the week, in her pink princess pajamas. People just don't grow out of things and that was fine, in her opinion of course. She still keep her Cynthia doll from so many years ago. She was never going to get rid of it no matter how many times her friends told her to get rid of it. Cynthia was her pride and joy, and would soon be her daughter's pride and joy.

She didn't know the gender of her child since she was only six weeks, however she had a strong feelings she was going to have a beautiful little girl. A little girl that'll give her cousins hell, just like she did when she was younger. However, she had fixed her relationships with the others and they were all good.

Angelica look at herself in the mirror and frowned, she looked a hot mess. She had bed head it was awful. She tried running her fingers through it only for her fingers to get stuck on a nap. It was horrible, she had naps in her hair it was almost embarrassing. It was a good thing she was with Susie and Henry, she would never let anyone else see her like this.

Walking out the bathroom she walked out the room all together going to the kitchen. It had to be around seven in the morning because she could hear Susie and Henry in the kitchen. Since it was Monday Henry had to go to school, Susie was jumping in joy when he turned five years old. She had the mornings to herself, since Harold normally went into work around four in the morning.

"Good morning," Angelica walked over towards Henry and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning Auntie Angie ~" Henry beamed in delight. He looked over towards his aunt and started to laugh, he always thought he bed head was funny. "Nice hair do Auntie," he covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Angelica glared playfully at her nephew and smirked, " oh really?" She slowly walked over towards him and ruffled his hair laughing softly. "Now we have the same hair do."

Henry groans trying to fix his hair, "unfair..." He finished up his cereal and grabbed his bag to the sound of the school bus. He kissed his mother's cheek and dashed out the house so he wouldn't miss the bus.

Angelica chuckled softly and walked over towards the refrigerator grabbing a carton of eggs, she shut the refrigerator and looked over towards Susie who was smiling at her, "what?"

Susie's smile turned to a smirk bringing her mug to her lips, "oh, nothing."

Angelica sighed softly placing her hands on her hips, "don't do that Susie, what is the problem?"

Susie sighed putting her mug on the counter. "There isn't a problem, it's just there's something different about you...you seem happier." She smiled softly.

Angelica looked at her for awhile thinking, she definitely felt different. She felt more happy and at peace here. She was more happy with Chuckie around. She just realized something, was she really not happy with Chuckie? She hasn't felt like this in a while. It almost had her thinking, she knew she loved Chuckie... But maybe she was no longer in love with him.

"I feel happier," Angelica smiled softly and went back to making herself some eggs for breakfast. She was actually happier away from him.

"How about we go to the beach for a morning swim?" Susie asked picking up her mug again to finish her coffee.

"That sounds like a great idea," Angelica agreed and sat down at the table to eat for two. The reason she had a plate full.

* * *

Angelica walked down towards the water in her pink two piece swimsuit. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun,she had made sure to put on sunblock because she didn't want to be as red as a lobster. She placed her hands over her eyes blocking the sun and looked over towards the clear blue ocean water.

"Want to go for a swim?" An unfamiliar voice asked beside her. To the masculine tone she knew it was a male.

She was going to shut him down until she turned around and looked at him. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor at what she saw. It was a male about six feet tall, a few inches taller than Chuckie. He had natural tan skin, and amazing muscle. It wasn't like buff, it was more like swimmer muscle. Her blue eyes traveled up to his face and he definitely had her hooked. He had bottle green eyes with chocolate brown hair, that just tied his entire look together.

"I would, but I don't swim with strangers," She looked away and cleared her throat. What was she doing? She was in a relationship, she shouldn't be checking this guy out. It was just plain wrong. She had Chuckie.

The male chuckled softly, which made Angelica's skin crawl a bit - in a good way. "Of course, I wouldn't want to swim with a strange either, that could insane." He held out his hand towards her, "Oscar Dallas."

Angelica laughed softly and grabbed his hand shaking it a bit, "Angelica Pickles." She shouldn't feel bad about making a friend. A male and female can be friends, best friends even.

Oscar held her hand for a few seconds before pulling it away, "we aren't strangers anymore,want to go for a swim? Angelica." He gives her a charming smile.

Before Angelica can answer him Susie walked out her house and towards them, "Hey Oscar!" She said walking over towards him giving him a hug.

Oscar chuckled softly and hugged her back, like the two have been friends forever, "Susie, how is Henry doing?"

Angelica watched the two act like good friends with confusion and shock, "you two know each other?" She pointed between the two.

After the three started talking, she learned more about Oscar and he learned more about her. She found out that he moved into the beach house a few miles away from Susie's two years ago. He and Harold had checked immediately becoming best friends and he had even created a small bond with Henry. She found out that he lived with his dog - Husky- Leo, he loved to take him for walks every morning. She learned that he moved after a bad break up with his ex girlfriend. His girlfriend of four years Natasha, had become pregnant and after a miscarriage she had flipped out on him. He couldn't stay in that relationship any longer and ended a four year relationship. _(A/N:If you read Temptation, you'll understand the connection here... If you don't remember go read chapter one, the bottom half)_

Angelica was sitting down on the sand beside Oscar, she strangely opened up to him about her relationship problems. About how her current boyfriend cheated on with some ginger, she never got her name. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed, "I don't know why I'm tell you this, I barely know you."

Oscar gives her a sad smile and placed his arm around her shoulder, "maybe because I'm a good listener, can I tell you want I think about this situation?"

Angelica looked over towards him and hesitated for a bit shrugging her shoulders, "sure..,why the hell not... Oscar please tell me what you think of this situation."

"Okay, since you begged me to tell you I guess I can," he chuckled softly causing Angelica to laugh. He removed his arm from around her shoulder, "you know how they see a drunk person speaks a sober mind? I think Chuckie obviously wasn't happy in the relationship or he was at least having doubt, you say that you loved him that's why you took him back? You said you **Loved** him not you're in **Love** with him, I don't think you realize that you are probably only in this relationship because of your baby, you don't want him or her growing up with his or her parents not together, and I think it have something to do with the divorce of your parents-" Oscar was cut off by the sound of Angelica phone.

Angelica took the phone out her hair and looked at the caller I.D, "it's Chuckie." She looked over towards Oscar then down at the ringing phone in her hands.

* * *

 **Note:** Should Angelica answer the phone? Is what Oscar thinks of the story accurate? So many questions. Please read Temptation first, because you probably won't understand anything without reading that one first. So, the next time I'll be updating this story is next week. Today, June 1st I'll be busy with food shopping. June 2nd and 3rd,I'll be visiting my grandmother's. June 4th (us eighteenth birthday) until 7th we'll be celebrating our birthday week. So,mostly Monday June 8th, we will have a few updates ready for you guys. Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know.


	3. 3

**Forgiveness?**

 **Sequel To 'Temptation'.**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

The phone continued to ring in Angelica's hand, she didn't know if she should answer it. It was bothering her though, she left him a note telling him not to call. She needed her phone on for emergency's or important phone calls from her family. She allowed the phone to continue to ring until the ringing stopped. She just couldn't talk to Chuckie at this very moment, it honestly was eating her alive. She just wished things weren't like this, she wanted things to go back to normal, however she knew it wasn't possible.

"Was that him?" Oscar asked with his arms behind his head, he was laying down on the sand and watching the clear blue sky. "Why didn't you answers?" He asked with a slightly smile shifting his eyes towards her direction.

She looked at him for a moment before looking down at her phone, she couldn't help but think about what Oscar was telling her before the phone started ringing. Was she still in love with Chuckie? Or was she using him because she wanted her daughter to grow up like her? After her parents divorced when she went to college her entire life changed. She made a promise to herself her daughter wouldn't grow up like she did.

Barely getting any attention from her mother, who was always busy with work. It was hard for her, she forced all that pain on her cousins and their friends. The funny part was she actually fell in love with one of them 'dumb babies' she had called them as a child. She never seen herself in a relationship with Chuckie, however her view on him change especially when they entered high school.

"I'm on a vacation from him, why would I?" She asked with a forced smile. She wanted to answer the phone so bad, however she had to stop herself. She needed to get her mind of him now, or this vacation would be proven pointless. "How about that swim huh?" She said throwing her phone on the towel and standing up.

Oscar noticed Angelica's smile was forced, he didn't mind though she was going through a rough time. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, "I thought you would never ask, let's go have some fun." He threw his fists in the air pumped.

"You're such a loser," she chuckled softly, and pushed him lightly. He was completely different from Chuckie, he was more energetic. It wasn't something she liked much in a guy, however she wouldn't mind being his friend. A friendship that would never end, that's what she needed right now. Susie was more like a sister than a friend and they shared a special bond.

"Auntie Angie!" Henry yelled from his porch, he waved his arms around. A huge smile danced heavenly on his lips, he was dressed in his monster truck swim trunks. "You promised to go swimming with me! I'm already," he climbed down from this porch and ran towards her. He stopped in front of her finally noticing Oscar, "ooh hey Oscar."

Oscar chuckled softly and ruffled Henry's hair, "hey Henry, how was school today? Did you learn anything good?"

Henry nods his head, his brown hair bouncing a bit. "I learned so much today, like how to read, and write, though I need a lot more practice, but I'll soon be able to do it all by myself without any help." The determination was clear on his face, learning was something he was passionate about.

"That's amazing Henry, you're such a very smart boy," Angelica said with a smile, it was a real one this time. She was just so proud of him, he just hoped her daughter is as passionate about learning something new as he is. Somehow, she had a feeling she was going to be, just look at her father. "So how about we go swimming huh?"

Henry nods his head and started too run towards the water, "I always tried to get daddy to swim with me, but he is always busy with his work." He stood at the low end of the ocean, knowing he couldn't go out pretty far. He would get in trouble, plus he wasn't much of a swimmer. At least until he starts taking swim classes which he wanted to do soon.

Angelica and Oscar followed close behind Henry as he ran towards the water. It warmed her heart with how adorable Henry was, she wanted to keep him to herself, however soon enough she'll have someone just as adorable as him or maybe even more. She stayed at the low end with him, same with Oscar until he had to leave, he had something to do tomorrow and his dog was probably missing him.

By the time the sun was setting Angelica was sitting down in a chair on Susie's porch with Henry sitting in her lap. The two had decided to watch the sunset together while Susie got dinner finished. It was such a peaceful day for Angelica, a day she wouldn't give up for anything. She looked down at her nephew and ruffled his hair softly.

"Did you have a fun time today?" She asked him. She knew she had any amazing time, she just wanted to know if Henry had enjoyed it too. She had kept her promise to him, and usually she was the type of person to easily break a promise, but she simply couldn't do that to Henry. He was such a sweetheart and he changed her mind about children.

Henry yawned a bit, and slowly nods his head his hair brushing against Angelica's chest, "I had so much fun Auntie Angie, I'm so glad you came to visit and kept your promise." It meant so much to him, he couldn't help but laugh and smile whenever his Auntie Angie was around, she made things a hundred times better.

It made Angelica happy to hear her little nephew had a ton of fun. However, Chuckie was still in the back of her mind. Maybe she should give him a call, just to check on him to see if he was healthy or if he was taking care of himself. She still cared deeply about him, and the more she thought about him the more she realized she was definitely still in love with him. She couldn't let him go, and she couldn't let any other woman steal her man away.

She had made up her mind, she would give him a call. That didn't mean she was living Susie's so soon, she was enjoying her vacation. She didn't know when she'll see Susie and Henry again when she leaves. They did live miles and miles away from each other, and that was sad. She just wishes they lives next door so they'll see each other a lot more.

"Dinner is ready," Susie called from the kitchen.

Angelica took Henry off her lap and held his hand walking into the kitchen for dinner. She looked over towards Harold, "if it isn't the dork himself, where have you been huh?" She asked sitting down at the table beside Henry, while Susie placed plates down on the table.

Harold fixes his glasses and looked over towards Angelica, "its nice to see you again Angelica." He smiled softly and grabbed his fork, "I just came back from work, I have been doing overtime at the hospital, since some workers have been out with a cold."

It wasn't something new, Harold has always been the type of person who wanted to help others. It was something Susie had falling in love with, something Henry had looked up too.

Angelica flipped her hair over her shoulder and started eating the food Susie had cooked. The whole time she was eating, she couldn't help but think if her life would be like this, when she has her child would they have family dinners like this? Would they go on family vacations to Disneyland or Disney World? How would their life be?

She hasn't thought much about the future before, but now she couldn't stop thinking about the future. What was going to happen with her and Chuckie? Are they going to make their love work? After dinner she took a shower and for dressed fore bed, she sat down on the bed with the phone in her hand. Should she call Chuckie?

It was a simple question, but isn't didn't have a simple answer. She had to do it, she had to swallow her pride and call him. She dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear. Her heart was beating extremely fast inside of her chest.

 _"Hello? Angelica,"_ Chuckie voice came on the other side, he didn't sound like himself. It sounded like he didn't sleep or he was coming down with a cold.

"You sound horrible Finster," She said softly into the phone with a slight chuckle. She looked down at the bed, "how are you feeling? Sounds like your coming down with a cold? Have you been eating right? Do you get enough sleep?" She started to give him question after question, she just cared to much about him.

 _"Whoa babe calm down, one question at a time,"_ He said with a weak chuckle, he was happy that she cared so much. _"I'm just coming down with a cold nothing serious, I have been eating and sleeping, how about you? How are you and the baby?"_

Angelica couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, it felt great to talk to him. However, she was still slightly paranoid, "the baby is good, I have a check up soon, I hope you can make it, I'll send you the information soon, I'm good you know, I want you to know I still love you Chuckie."

 _"I still love you too Angie, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry for hurting you it wasn't something I wanted to do, I never thought in a million years I'd do something as stupid as to lose your touch, and I know you need time and I know you still have forgave me, I just hope one day you'll be able too and we can be a big happy family, you,me, and the baby we have been blessed with."_

She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, this was the man she was in love with, "I love you so much, and I'm sure one day I'll be able to finally forgive you, I know we are going to be a happy family I can feel it, good night Chuckie I love you."

 _"Good night Angelica, I love you too."_

Angelica hung up the phone and looked down at her stomach. "Your daddy is such a dork, but I love him." She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Note:** I'm glad to be back, and writing this story. I'm so happy I haven't thought of discontinuing this story. In my opinion this and Temptation is my favorite stories I have written. This story is coming to an end soon and I'm debating a writing another Sequel with the birth of their Child. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this chapter.


	4. 4

**Forgiveness?**

 **Sequel To 'Temptation'**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

It was finally the day of her check up, and Susie was driving her to the hospital since she was her assigned doctor. This was kind of exciting for Anglice, she was going to find out how healthy her baby is. It was every mother's dream to have a health baby inside them, with out any problems. This was a very special appointment because Chuckie was coming too. It's been a few days since the two last seen each other and Angelica just couldn't wait to finally kiss him. It felt like the two haven't seen each other in months when in reality it hasn't been that long.

The drive to the hospital was a silence one, the only sound coming from the radio. It was a peaceful silence that had managed to put Angelica asleep. It was a long rhode ahead of them, hence the reason they had to leave so early in the morning. Leaving Harold to get Henry ready for school.

The rhodes were mostly clear this early in the morning, so I'll be fastest for them to get there than leaving later. Susie nods her head to the song on the radio, it was something jazzy, it was so early to be listening to music you would want to dance too. And she wanted things to stay calm as of now.

The entire Chuckie thing, actually had her thinking about how much Angelica had changed. She went from a heartless spoiled brat to someone who didn't only care about herself. After Angelica's parents divorced Chuckie was only she had to comfort her in that time, especially since they went to the same college and everyone else went somewhere else.

Tommy, had gone to college in Boston and left everything behind. Life had changed for him after his horrible break up with Rachel, he just wanted to get away for awhile. Phil went to college in New York, it wasn't far away from the college his girlfriend would be attending, and he wanted to be closer to her. Lil had actually stayed behind in California, though her college was miles away from her hometown. Kimi decided she wanted to go to college in Japan leaving everyone behind, she did visit on holidays though. And Lastly Dil, at the time he was in his last year of high school.

Angelica didn't have anyone beside Chuckie, the love of her life. And that was pretty much all she needed. The two had created a bond that'll never be broken, even if they are going through a rough time. They had been through so much together, from homecomings to proms, and even birthdays and holidays, fights and nearly breaking up. And they always seemed to fix their problems, however this problem was more different than the others.

Susie stopped the car and parked into her normal parking place, she looked over towards a sleeping Angelica with a small smile. "Come on girl, wake up it's time to go," she shook her lightly. She got out the car and grabbed her working bag before shutting the door.

Angelica yawned, and rubbed her eyes. The had finally arrived to the hospital, which meant still be seeing Chuckie soon. She couldn't hold in her excitement, the thought of seeing him made he smile like crazy. She wasn't going to lie, she missed him so much while she was away at Susie's house.

They both walked into the hospital together going straight to her office/room. She was only in today, because she was giving Angelica a check up which she wouldn't start until Chuckie has arrived. They walked into her room and Susie told Angelica to get comfortable, as a doctor it was her job to make sure her patience were as comfortable as possible.

Angelica got comfortable on the sofa in her room, it was really comfortable, especially since she's been experiencing back pains. It was hard for her to sleep at night, it was kind of weird. She was having a baby, and Chuckie's at that. Thinking on it, if felt more like a dream then reality, an amazing dream.

She looked around the room, Susie had family pictures hung on the wall. Some posters about health, and quotes. It was actually a comfortable feeling she go from being in this room, she felt at peace. She places her hand on her stomach and smiled down at her stomach. Hopefully is doesn't take Chuckie long to get here, or still have an important talk with him.

A small knock came to the door getting both Susie's and Angelica's attention.

"Come in," Susie said sitting down in her chair.

The door opened revealing Chuckie, he was dressed in a blue shirt with jeans and white sneakers. He was most likely dressed down, since he didn't have work today. When his eyes landed on Angelica he couldn't help but smile. It felt like he hasn't seen her in forever, he wasn't doing well without her in the house.

"Chuckie! You made it," Angelica jumped up from her spot and walked over towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a gently kiss on his lips which he gladly returned.

Chuckie's arms found themselves wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, "of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He almost forgot how it felt to have Angelica in his arms, and honestly he missed the feeling deeply, "I misses you so much, gosh it feels so good to be holding you like this."

Her baby blue eyes stared in Chuckie's green ones, she felt herself blushing and she looked down a bit, "I missed you too." She smiled softly and pulled away from the hug, she suddenly remembered the reason she left. She been dying to ask Chuckie this question, "the day I left some girl called you talking about let's talk about last night or something? I was so anger and mad I snapped at her, I feel like I did the wrong thing, who was she?"

Chuckie had almost forgot about that, he rubbed the back of his head. "That was my coworkers wife, we were suppose to be making plans to fix up her husbands office, but that night her husband came home drunk causing a scene, and she called to apologize, you caught her completely by surprise with the suddenly harsh attitude."

Great she felt like she an idiot, it was something work related and she flipped for now reason. "I feel like an awful person," she placed her hands up to her facing covering them.

"I explained everything to her, and she completely understands," He removed her hands from her face, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to feel ashamed, it's hard to get over something like that, and you were just paranoid, I'm just happy we are trying to work this okay."

After their little chat, Susie had started the checked up. She had checked the babies heart which was been normally. She took Angelica's temperature and proscribed pills to her, to help her throughout the entire pregnancy. She told her she had start eating more healthy food, and should even take up family classes, every first mother took them.

After the appointment Chuckie decided to take Angelica out on a date to their favorite diner. It was something nice, since they haven't been spending much time together. Chuckie regretted at the times he didn't take her out on a date, he was making up for lost time.

The two sat down at the table far away from the exit, it was a booth. They loved sitting in a booth only because they'll be able to sit next to each other.

"This is our first date night in months," Angelica commented with a soft smile dancing on her lips. She was happy that Chuckie had asked her out on this date, it only meant he was actually trying. "I'm glad you asked me out today, it'll give up a chance to talk about things."

Chuckie nods his head, he places his menu down on the table, "I rather talk to you about things a face to face a reason I asked you out for this date,,another reason it because I really missed you." He places his elbow on the table, "I know things haven't been the best for us, but I promise you Angelica I am actually trying my best to make things work between us, I vowed to never go clubbing again, I think about our future together, when the baby comes I think about things we can do as a family, I even planned the baby shower, which is in a couple months."

He was actually making a effort, and that made her happy. He wanted them to work out, he even though about the things she's have. They both see a future with each other of them in it. That's all she really wanted to hear, that even after all this they'll still workout. That they'll still love and need each other.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel Chuckie, to know you think about the future like I do, that I'm still someone important to you," She couldn't help the tears that was running down her cheeks. "Chuckie you changed me for the best and the worst, you had made me soft, however you made me realize that I can actually love and care about someone other than myself."

Chuckie grabbed a napkin and wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you," She chuckled weakly. "I want to forgive you I really do, but its so fucking hard, I think about it every single night I think about forgiving you, but it's going to take sometime and I'm willing to take small steps, until I can finally look you into the eyes and say I forgive you."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me now," he places the napkin down on the table. "But I will be waiting for that day, and when that day comes I'll happily kiss you passionately on the lips." He chuckled and grabbed the menu looking through it.

Angelica smiled lovingly at him before looking at the menu herself. She was told she had to eat more healthy, so I chicken salad was good right? Or tomato soup with grilled cheese? Maybe she should get both since she was eating for two now, it wasn't only her.

The waiter approached them, "can I take you order?"

Chuckie placed his menu away from his face and handed it to the waiter, "can I get a stake with a baked potato, and green beans." He folded his hands and places them down on the table waiting for Angelica to order. He knew she was going to get a lot of food, especially since she skipped breakfast which wasn't the healthiest choice.

"Can I get a chicken salad, tomato soup with grill cheese with a glass of water please," she handed him the menu and looked over at Chuckie who was already looking at her. "You want to know something?"

Chuckie leaned forward a bit, "what?"

"I have the hugest feeling the baby is going to be a girl," she told him with a confident smile, she had the biggest feeling it was a girl. She also wanted her first child to be a female anyway, she already had a name picked out and everything. "So, what do you want a boy or girl?"

Chuckie actually hadn't thought about that, "I don't know, I'm just happy we got blessed with a baby, boy or girl doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy that's all that matters to me."

Angelica shook her head slowly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, "I love you so much, you dork."

"I love you too my queen~"

* * *

 **Note:** Angelica still hasn't forgave Chuckie, but she plans on taking it a step at a time. After this chapter, the next one will be the last sadly, and will have a small time skip. I will however be working on a sequel, so don't worry. I will leave you the dark about Angelica's and Chuckie's life together. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.


	5. 5

**Forgiveness**

 **Sequel To 'Temptation'**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **3 Months Later...**

Its been three months since Angelica had walked out on Chuckie and spent the week at Susie house, ever since then she's been working on a way to forgive him. They were both still living together, however they decided they wanted to go away from California and moved to Miami Florida. It was away from their family, but it was the best thing to do, especially since some much has happened to them in their hometown, they decided the moving was going to help them more.

Angelica was four months pregnant now, she was getting more healthy by the say. She cut down on snack, although she still cut back on how many cookies she eats.

She was currently putting things away in the nursery, the had designed the room that'll fit both genders, since they won't know the gender until she was five months. However, she had this big gut feeling it was going to be a girl, she was going to have her little princess.

"Honey, I'm home," Chuckie said walking into the house.

"I'm in the nursery," Angelica answered. She stood up from the floor and placed the clothing away. She had a baby shower before she left, a reason why she already had clothing for the baby. "I'm just putting things away."

Chuckie walked over to the nursery and leaned against the door frame, he watched his girlfriend, put the clothing away. "Do you need any help? Or should I get dinner started?"

"I'll be fine, just go get dinner start," she walked over towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She walked back over towards the rest of the clothing on the floor.

Chuckie watched her for a bit with a small smile, he turned around and walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready. He was planning a surprise, something he wished he did awhile ago. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"I hope everything goes as planned," he said to himself before washing his hands. He had started the food and while it cooked he set up the table with a romantic setting.

He places two candles in the middle on each side of a vase filled with red roses. He took out the dinner and placed it on the plate putting them on the table. The small box he had, he placed in the middle of the table, but on his side. Angelica wouldn't be able to see it due to the vase being in the way.

"Dinner is ready," he called out standing by the kitchen entrance. His palms were sweaty since he was nervous, this was a huge day for him. He just wanted to show Angelica how much he truly loves her.

Angelica walked out the nursery and towards the kitchen, she looked at Chuckie who was standing at the entrance, "what did you make?" She asked with a slight smile.

"That's a surprise," he said taking her hand, he walked fully into the kitchen with her.

Angelica looked at the table and her eyes filled with tears, "Chuckie?" Was all she can manage to say. What was he planning to do? "What's going on?"

Chuckie cleared his throat, he grabbed the small box and got down on one knew, "Angelica Pickles, you are the love of my life, we been through so much shit together and you're someone I don't want to lose, I know I fucked up as your boyfriend, but I promise you I won't fuck up as your husband, so will you marry me?"

Angelica couldn't help the tears that were rushing down her cheeks, and messing up her makeup. She placed her hand over he mouth, to muffle the sounds of her cry. Her teary eyes staring at the beautiful diamond ring in the small box. She nods her head, "yes Chuckie I'll marry you, and I finally forgive you."

That was the most wonderful thing he had heard, she forgive him. He slides the ring on her finger and stands up grabbing her cheeks and kissing her passionately on the lips. This was the most wonderful day of his life, something he'll never forget.

To be continued

* * *

 **Note:** The end, it was short and simple. Sweet, and loving. I wasn't planning on making the last chapter long I think I like it better short and straight to the point. So, watch out for the sequel because it's coming out soon. More rugrats characters will appear in the sequel, also I am in need of one male oc for the sequel. Until next time ✌


End file.
